<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哲勳】請再說一次吧 by lanxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767322">【哲勳】請再說一次吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia'>lanxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#甜蜜蜜30題</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哲勳】請再說一次吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀<br/>崔勝哲幫李知勳在身後綁了許多藍色氣球，他身子輕因此輕鬆地就和氣球一起飄了起來。原本晴朗的天氣落下了雨水，雨滴竟然像尖銳的細針般刺破了一顆顆氣球，李知勳瞬間似若洩了氣的皮球直直墜落。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>在崔勝哲要接住李知勳的同時，他似乎說了些什麼但勝哲聽不見，只能看著模稜兩可的口型.....迎面的撞擊也使崔勝哲清醒。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「你醒來啦。」聲音來自放幾片洋芋片到嘴中的李知勳之後再大口暢飲他最愛的罐裝可樂。電視上播放著知勳挺喜歡的電影“黑豹”，裡頭的wakanda forever也是他前幾年很愛模仿的動作。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>電影大概進行到精彩的部分，不過李知勳不看螢幕仍能清楚記得內容，因為他不曉得看了幾十遍。崔勝哲心想自己肯定昏睡過去......如果是平常就算了，今晚可是單獨兩人的電影之夜欸，難得的機會就這樣白費實在是想拿個石頭砸在自己頭上。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>李知勳倒是無所謂，他只是想找個人陪自己看電影，成員裡能不吵又不會捉弄自己的想必是崔勝哲莫屬，兩人的好感情儘管不說話都能了解對方在想什麼。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>崔勝哲釐清思緒後才想到夢境有時會跟現實連結到，也許知勳真的和睡著的自己說了些什麼。他輕而易舉地拉開可樂扣環一飲而盡，空氣中瀰漫著清涼的碳酸感，沁涼無比的液體從舌尖延至喉嚨。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「知勳你剛剛在我睡著時有說了什麼嗎。」他吞了吞口水，彷彿自己在課堂上舉手詢問可笑的問題。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>李知勳按下了暫停，細長的眼睛裡盡是崔勝哲緊張的樣子，他貼近勝哲，鼻子差點要碰在一起。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「你聽見了？」這回應在告訴勝哲他的確有說卻又在確認他是否聽見。李知勳在昏暗的客廳裡看起來更加白皙，嘴唇也紅得像新鮮摘下的櫻桃果實。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「沒聽見，能再說一次嘛。」緊張導致崔勝哲如駱駝既濃又密的上睫毛一直碰觸到下方的睫毛。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「嗯......你確定現在就想知道？」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「再不說我就親你了！」崔勝哲已經不管自己在說些什麼，好奇心旺盛的他假如今天不知道那句話是啥，他肯定不會放過知勳。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「好好好、我說就是了。」李知勳湊近到勝哲耳旁說道，只見崔勝哲一副臭臉，捏了捏自己的臉頰並不覺得有所差別。早知道勝哲會如何反應的李知勳在旁喃喃說著：「早警告過你，是你不聽的。」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>“勝哲最近臉好像又圓了”⠀<br/>⠀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>